thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;May 10th, 2012 - A Project by Welshy Hello everyone! As some of you who have visited Blip know, Welshy is working on creating a second "TGWTG Users Vid in 5 Seconds", the first having been done through Michaud waaayyy back. The rules are simple and vids have a cut-off date of June 16th, so everyone has a chance to get in on this. If you'd like to contribute, visit this link TGWTG Users in 5 Second Promo to learn more. ~Spike's Girl ;March 23rd, 2012 - No More AVGN Hey everyone! Long time, no talk. And unfortunately, I have to bring up a reoccurring issue. There has been the occasional mention of the Nerd as the AVGN on this wiki. Once again, we are NOT allowed to mentioned him by his full name as it is copyright. This was told to us by Michaud directly, and it's something we could possibly be sued over. So please, try to refrain from this and refer to him as "The Nerd" from now on. Thank you. ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News July 19th, 2012 *The Cinema Snob: Criminally Insane *The AngryJoeShow: Max Payne 3 Review *Cheap Damage: Cheap Damage - Help the Hero July 18th, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Bloodrayne 2 *Projector: Top Cat - The Movie *Deja View: Turkish Batman *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Batman Begins/The Dark Knight July 17th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Baby Geniuses 2 *Shameful Sequels: The Fly 2 *Bennett The Sage: Top Ten Worst Songs (By Otherwise Good Artists) *Comic Book Issues: Before Watchmen - The Comedian #1 *Guru Larry: Ashens & Guru Larry - E3 2012 *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama: EP 17 - The Foolish Traveler *Diamanda Hagan: Magic Mike Vlog July 16th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Captain Electron #1 *Vangelus Reviews: Wheeljack (Transformers Prime) *Weekly Manga Recap: Beach Stars July 15th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Lindsay's Top Eleven Favorite Movies of All Time (this week) *Heart of Gaming: Exit Music *Benzaie: Double Dragon Creator interview *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Tremors 4 *Linkara: Animinneapolis 2012 Q&A *JesuOtaku: Furuba Cast Interview - Kyo and Shigure *The Blockbuster Buster (show): ERod vs Episode I, Vol. 1 July 14th, 2012 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Payphone by Maroon 5 *Anime Abandon: Vampire Hunter D *You Can Play This: J-dub Reviews - Katawa Shoujo *Familiar Faces: Ralph the Gaurd *Brows Held High: Even Cowgirls Get the Blues *Diamanda Hagan: Twatty Who Review - The Doctor's Daughter July 13th, 2012 *Music Movies: The Muppets Take Manhattan *Rap Critic Reviews: Hate It or Love It by The Game ft. 50 Cent *Shameful Sequels: Beethoven's Big Break *SadPanda: Casual Gamer's View On Bastion *WTFIWWY: Live - The Contraption *The AngryJoeShow: Game of Thrones Vlog *Smarty: TehSmarty's Horror Corner - Nightmare House 2 July 12th, 2012 *You Can Play This: Anime Girls of TGWTG *Comic Book Issues: The Amazing Spider-Man Vlog *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Boys See - Katy Perry: Part of Me *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 72 - Summer of Sonic and Emulation July 11th, 2012 *The Cinema Snob: Sleepaway Camp III - Teenage Wasteland *Phelous (shows): Bloodrayne *Projector: Ice Age: Continental Drift *MMO Grinder: Vindictus *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Tribute to Harley Quinn July 10th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Top 11 F*** YEAH Movie Themes *Projector: Storage 24 *Comic Book Issues: Before Watchmen: Silk Spectre #1 *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama: EP 16 - Catch Me If You Can *Linkara: AQLA - Amityville: A New Generation & The Amityville Dollhouse July 9th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Sir Charles Barkley and the Referee Murders *Vangelus Reviews: Iron Man Mark VI (Revoltech) *Diamanda Hagan: The Amazing Spider-Man Vlog *Weekly Manga Recap: Deadman Wonderland July 8th, 2012 *Bum Reviews: The Amazing Spider-Man *Sage Reviews: Record of Agarest War 2 *Benzaie: Double Dragon = Double Hobo *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Tremors 3 *Linkara: A Quick Look At - The Amityville Curse & Amityville 1992: It's About Time *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Casting the Teen Titans July 7th, 2012 *Brows Held High: W the Movie *Hagan Reviews: Apocalypse 4 - Judgement *Linkara: A Quick Look At - Amityville 3D & Amityville IV: The Evil Escapes *The AngryJoeShow: Resident Evil 6 Let's Play *Review A Day: Brentalfloss: Bits of Me July 6th, 2012 *16-Bit Gems: Extra #2 - Cleaning Your Retro Video Games *You Can Play This: Rider Review - Kamen Rider G *Rap Critic Reviews: Shake Ya Tailfeather by Nelly *WTFIWWY: Live - Midget Party Foul *Brad Jones: Site Bloopers July 4th/5th, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Aladdin *Bad Movie Beatdown: Scissors *SadPanda: Casual Gamer's View - Star Wars: The Old Republic *Linkara: A Quick Look At - The Amityville Horror & Amityville II: The Possession *Brad Tries: Drunk Brian Tries Apple Pie Moonshine *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Spectacular Spider-Man *Brad Jones: The Filmmakers of Fright Night Film Fest July 3rd, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Digimon: The Movie (With JesuOtaku) *The AngryJoeShow: Steal Battalion Review *Games Yanks Can't Wank: Jet Set Willy *The Psychotaku Show: Psykoneko - Anime Basics 8: Anime Hair *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening: The Amazing Spider-Man July 2nd, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Battle for Bludhaven #5-6 *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): Splice *Let's Play Shortys: F@#% Quest 2 - Romancing the Bone, Part 1 *Weekly Manga Recap: 7 Billion Needles *The Game Heroes: GH Weekly News July 2 2012 July 1st, 2012 *Sage Reviews: Spec Ops: The Line *Atop the Fourth Wall: Curse of AT4W Live *Benzaie: Let's Discover: Pandora's Tower (Wii) *Heart of Gaming: Ms. Right *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Asinine Avatar Moments *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content